Chapter 14
Plot As two highschool student walking in the street, talking about the announces of the test results. As one thinks that is fluked the test. And one of they telling her friend that she polished her shoes as she stepped into an puddle of water as it is annoying. Ume is cooking food for him and Ayane in the morning with Ayane waking up for the smell of the food and Ume yelling of the food being done. Begin to dance and talking about the food as it is really good. Ayane turning her head telling him that she doesn't want any. Ume telling her to eat up as it will warn her up, Ume telling her of all the food that he has made for them to eat. Ayane asking him What is the meaning of want to talk some more. Shocked by it and asking who told her that asking who it was from by the President or an costumer? Guessing that person wanted to get to know more about her, not giving up telling her to eat some of the food. Getting up and getting her glass with an smile asking him, That good will it do to know more about her. Seeing that the glasses are from Hatsune as they belong to her other and they her own glasses are broke. And as he tells her not to let the president find out that she is wearing them. As Mokoka and Wataru are still sleeping, but Wataru waked up seeing her still sleeping next to him, started touching her thinking of what she looks like as she has pretty eyebrows thinking that she cuts them as they don't look like she does. But notices she chest and nipples and who big they are as babies can su*k on them as boy wouldn't need such big nipples. Mokoka wakes up asking him what is doing skocking him, not know what to say to her but morning to her, as she not really proud of her body. As she quickly drives under the covers telling her that it was nothing and calling him an idiot. Wataru asking what she is doing under the covers, as she tells her that she is going for revenge for what he was doing to her. As she begins to grab and su*k on his Co*k with poking her head out of the covers if they are going to school today. As she continue to to lick him and asking him to be honestly if they will or will skip for the day. As Wataru telling she that he wants to stay with her. With her getting up and kiss him on the lips as they begin to make out again but started to have sex again like the night before. As Wataru begins to lick her nipples Mokoka telling him that they should fuck all day. Mokoka hearing that his phone is going off as he telling her to ignore it by telling her three time as she tells him that its still going off. Characters *Ayane Iwashita *Ume *Mokoka Tachinoki *Wataru Akiyoshi